happieness is all i want
by dont-mock-my-pen-name
Summary: this is just a a random kakasaku lemon i thought up while i was trying to thikn about chapter 4 for my other story oneshot, kakasaku. if you dont like lemon dont read


**(a/n, **_italics, means present time,_normal is present time)**  
**

**The only thing I care about is happiness. **

thats what Sakura always told herself,

Sakura was walking down the main street of Konoha smiling away to herself not thinking about anything. She was just happy, this was the first time she had been able to accept what happened and finally move on.

So your all wondering what happened

It all started a few months back when Sasuke came back from wherever he was after killing Oroichimaru (twice) and his brother Itachi, He had almost died and had welcomed death his brothers death was all he had lived for and now that he didn't have that to sustain him what was the point in living he had done what he was meant to do now he should die.

Sakura seeing him back was overjoyed but. . .

Sasuke was withdrawn and with all his bad injuries and Sakura being the number one medical nin apart from Tsunade was ordered to look out for him, she loved him but had moved on since he left. The withdrawal was hurting Sakura more then she let on she was full of fake smiles and false hopes about him getting better. then one day he finally fully gave up and stopped breathing then his heart stopped. this devastated Sakura beyond belief she had loved him and he had died.

Sakura became a recluse after this training from home and accepting few visitors, the only people she allowed in were the genin nine and team Gai (lee always trying to make a move) and of course Tsunade Shizune and Sai who was his normal incompetent self in trying to help, and Tsunade always turned up with a bottle of sake (party at Sakura's house)

this is where it ll began.

Sakura had been in love with Sasuke for so long she ignored the other feeling towards other guys, just thinking that they were cute,

Naruto and kakashi were there for he they felt the hit almost as hard as she had, i guess it was all the stress of trying to help someone and then a slap in the face when they continue to give up, and this slap in the face caused Sakura to go over the edge, i mean she was really depressed.

_she didn't know where her feet were taking her all she knew was that she was happy and she was out and about the town for the first time in months, she was truly happy._

kakashi was walking home after being at Sakura's house. Another failed attempt to cheer her up. kakashi was jealous that Sasuke even though he was dead was still getting all the attention what happened between those two for her to be so smitten with him when he was alive and so depressed when he died. The thought made him shiver, Sakura wasn't noticing anything in front of her she didn't notice him. kakashi continued grumbling to himself all the way home he hadn't noticed the figure standing looking at him out the window of her apartment with a small blush on her face.

she sighed as she watched him leave was it normal to have these sort of feelings for him i mean she loved him as a sensei but what was the other feeling she had a hint of this a hint of that but what did it all equal up to was it more then a former sensei love did she really feel for him. He had been there for her this whole time held her in his arms when she cried and carried her to bed when she fell asleep exhausted afterwards she had more then affection for this man, should she show it she wasn't positive.

Tsunade was here again skulling back the sake a small drunken highlight to her cheeks. Shizune was trying to usher her out so she could get some work done, she is th hokage after all. Sakura smiled wanly at her efforts and Tsunade got up and started wobbling to wards the door, taking the sake with her.

"Jae ne" she called over her shoulder to Sakura.

she hardly noticed she was of in her own little faerie land dreaming of a certain silver haired ex sensei.

kakashi was reading some of his favorite bits to Sakura out of icha icha paradise not noticing the rising blush her whole face was steaming.

"He slowly reached his hand down and began lifting the hem of her skirt to above her knees lifting her up so that she could straddle him"

he was interrupted by a hand grabbing the book and getting a smart smack across the head with it. he looked pained but she noticed the smile crinkle in the side of his visible eye.

She dropped the book un-noticed by him and reached the hand placing one on his shoulder to hold him down and the other one onto his mask he reached up his hand to stop her but then got a whiff of the cherry scent and noticed what was right in front of him, if he wasn't such a perve im sure he would have nosebleed,he was ogling at her chest which kinda turned her on at least he likes it.

shed totally forgotten about the task at hand and quickly yanked down his mask, he gasped as she did.

he had to have the most handsome face she had ever seen made her wonder why he kept it under wraps she was about to ask when she felt two strong arms around her one on the Small of her back and the other by the nape of her neck she didn't resist as he pulled her closer to him.

their lips connected and they had an intimate kiss kakashi who was not standing put both hand on the small of her back and started to pull her closer to him grinding into her.

a small moan escaped her lips, she gasped and pushed away from him what was she doing this wasn't right, kakashi looked hurt as she struggled with her inner turmoil, can she do this, she doesn't have to do this, but i wanna do this, SO DO IT THEN.

she turned back to kakashi who had taken her pushing away from him as rejection and had pulled up his mask and started heading for the door.

he stopped as he felt two hands his back kissing in between his shoulder blades, he semi turned around she removed the mask, and the head band chucking them to the floor so he couldn't put them back on, with out her say so anyway.

he grabber her hands and pinned then against her back her breasts on his chest. he felt his pants tighten He had have to remedy that and soon. he lifted her up her skirt and then lifted her onto him pushing her against a wall.

Sakura giggled, Kakashi looked up at her and stopped kissing her, and looked at her funny,

"whats so funny?"

"this what were doing just reminds me of what you were just reading out loud!"

she broke out into a fit of laughter something that he had not herd in so long. it mad his pants seem to become increasingly small he let out a small moan and smiled.

Sakura froze and stared at him that was the first time she had seen his smile without the mask, it was so gorgeous

"Sakura i would do anything to make you happy all the time"

she gasped at his words and leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the mouth he lifted her up and started waling her towards the bedroom,

he leaned forward and they fell onto the bed kakashi on top he started to remove her shirt as she unzipped his jounin vest and slipped it of his shoulders he did the same to her except her top came over her head, she was wearing a small white lace bra that was practically see through he reached up an hand and started massaging it he kissed her on the check slowly working his way down the neck and stomach he reached and unzipped the skirt flinging it of.

"this is unfair" Sakura stated

she lept up and pulled of his shirt and his pants noticing the huge bulge there. she blushed slightly and leaned up and kissed again pushing him onto the bed he smiled into the kiss Donminating over who's tongue was going to win the mouth wars.

there wasn't much talking as kakashi is a man of hardly any words

they rolled over again and Sakura's bra fell of she laughed at Kakashi's antics, now they both had one item left to show he started to remove her panties which were also white lace with only a triangle to cover everything.

she moaned as he finished removing them with his teeth when they had fully come of he started kissing the inside of her calf muscle and then worked his way up kissing her inner thigh.

she let out a long loud moan and opened her eyes wide in shock he kissed her opening and started rubbing it with his fingers sucking licking and fingering. Sakura's face became hot and flushed, moaning loudly.

"Kakashi" she called out his name as she came.

he smiled and move himself up so that he was on top of her, suddenly she was gone and he was on his back with Sakura straddling him.

he looked at her questioningly as she moved her hands down to his pants she slowly removed them ogling at his size, lager then large. she smiled and moved her mouth towards it and started teasing him with her tongue.

she licked the tip and then slowly licked downwards, she herd him suck in his breath and moan and smiled, she took him in her mouth and started moving up and down, he was breathing faster now moaning like a wild beast, (rwar)(eek)

slowly she came up for air (gasp) and licked around the tip again before trying to swallow him whole (a virtually impossible task choke splutter)

thats what did it he let go he was done, she took it all in the mouth and slowly licking her lips crawled and lay beside him hand stroking each other.

within a minute Kakashi began to move he rolled over and lay on top of her shifting hie weight so as not to crush her.

she smiled up and him placing a hand on his chest he slowly lent froward and inserted him self while kissing her she gasped and moaned into his mouth.

he started to pump in and out slow then fast slow then fast on the slow thrusts he would try and go deeper and harder, she was moaning and writing under neath him

1 hour later

they were still going Kakashi was at his limit and he knew Sakura was to (again, like the Th time), he thrust deeper as she tightened her walls and prepared to let loose. he came inside her as she came and then lay on top of her slowly pulling out.

"talk about stamina" Sakura mumbled weakly into his chest. then they slept.

3 months later

_she looked up to the man walking along beside her one hand in hers one hand on a book she smiled and placed a hand on her now swelling belly, she was happy. and thats all she ever wanted._


End file.
